My Veela
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: The wars over and Draco and Hermione are Heads. What is Draco hiding from Hermione? And what does it have to do with Veela's? Veela/Draco Mate/Hermione Dramione Veela story. sorry everyone this is only a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yo peoples. wow it's been a looooooonnnnng time. lol i've been soooooo busy with everything. i have been writting just not typing anything out cause this is the first time i've found time to. lol. how is it that when i wrote this out on paper it was 10 pages and typed it was only 5 and i was ready to give up 3 pages it when typing it??? lol oh well**

**WARNING: for once i have to write a warning lol. there is like one mention of a homosexual pairing in here so please don't flame.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**me: am i the only one who hates these things???**

**my friends: no but you are stupid does that help?**

**me: NO!!! and who asked you?**

**them: you did **

***only crickets are heard***

**me: oh...well then. **

**(by the way i'm anything but stupid but i am a klutz which is why i'm always called stupid by my friends lol the joys of being a teenager eh? lol)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT LINE AND THE TEA I AM DRINKING RIGHT NOW.**

**(i think i need better friends...next time i'll stick with made up ones Xp)**

**well enjoy...**

* * *

**MY VEELA**

"Good afternoon Malfoy," I greeted, as he entered the common room.

"Mudblood," he answered, as he stalked by to his dorm.

I rolled my eyes that particular insult hadn't bothered me since the war ended.

"Ferret," I countered with a grin.

He paused, finding an insult to throw back, I'm sure. I got up and passed him, slightly brushing his arm due to the narrow stair case.

Without another word, I walked into my dorm. The door closed behind me with a small 'thwack,' leaving the image of a brooding Malfoy on the other side.

After the war ended, everything changed. It had turned out that Lucius Malfoy had, in fact, been controlling his wife to be on the 'dark side'. **(AN: come to the dark side, we have cookies…sorry my mind went immediately to that after I typed it Xp)** Lucius was now dead and Draco and Narcissa were living at their manor without punishment. Professor McGonagall invited us all back, because no one learned what they needed to last year. Malfoy and I had become the Heads, as that's what should have happened last year.

Harry is still Quiditch captain, but hid daily in the R.O.R. to be away from his fan club. Meanwhile Ron had become a little, or a lot, hot headed with Harrys fans for annoying his boyfriend. Yes, after Ron and I's short relationship of two weeks, the two realized they loved each other. Once Ginny and I had found out, we couldn't stop laughing. Ginny was now going out with Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, the two made a really good couple actually.

Me, well I'm still studying all the time. My hair had surprisingly calmed down during the summer, it's actually manageable! Of course, Ginny found this hilarious.

With a jolt, I realized I was supposed to meet Ginny and Blaise in the Astronomy tower, five minutes ago.

I jumped up and ran out my door, right into a surprised Head Boy.

We both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, my breath forced out of my lungs from the impact.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked as I got up.

"I was supposed to meet Ginny and Blaise…eight minutes ago," I replied as he stood as well.

He laughed shortly before answering, "Same here, shall we?"

Draco is an odd person, some moments he's still the little ferret but others, the moments I live for, we're almost friends.

We walked in silence up the many staircases till we reached the two…who were locked in a very passionate snog.

"Ahem." I coughed, effectively making them jump apart.

"Oh hi Drake. Hi Hermione!" Blaise caught himself first.

"Hey 'Mione. Hi Draco," Ginny greeted, only a little flushed.

We both sat down on the blanket they had brought with them. They don't usually bring us together like this, unless they have something important to say, so I kept quiet.

"So why bring us both here?" Draco said, almost…cautiously?

"There is something, very important, that we must discuss," Ginny started.

"Draco you've been hiding something from Hermione, we did some research and know what it is. We also know that you know all of this already," Blaise continued, ignoring the glare Draco's face had donned in his first sentence.

"You need to tell her now…or we will," Ginny stated, bravely.

"You both had better not tell her anything! Get it?" Draco exclaimed, venomously.

"Wait! What is it I need to know?" I asked, confused and getting tired of the fighting as well as the obvious secret.

Draco turned to me; surprisingly no glare was present, "Nothing."

His answer made me glare, "It's obviously something! Somebody just tell me!"

Draco turned again the glare at the couple, though they only glared right back.

"Fine! I'll tell her, not here, at our common room, Away from the two of you!" he said giving in.

"You had better!" Ginny's hard look gave into a grin.

"Cause we'll know either way!" Blaise finished.

"Whatever, come on," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me up and out of the room.

The trip back to the common room was silent as I was dragged the entire way. Well silent if you don't count the incessant growling of death threats to a certain couple coming from under Draco's breath.

When we finally made it back, Draco sat on the couch dragging me down beside him.

"So what's wrong?" I finally asked, breaking the overwhelming silence.

Draco suddenly stood up and started pacing. I had to concentrate very hard not to start admiring him. Yes the almighty, muglborn, Hermione Granger had fallen, and hard, for the pureblood Draco Malfoy. I had done well hiding it, if I do say so myself.

"Do you know what Veela's are?" he asked suddenly, still pacing.

"Yes, what does this have to do with anything?

"What do you know about them?" he went on pacing.

"They're seductive creatures, but the only one they want to be around sexually is their mate. There are witches and wizards who have Veela blood, they have to find their mate and perform the same rituals with their chosen mate as full Veela's do. However the part Veela does have to complete these rituals before they turn eighteen," I took a breath before continuing.

"The first ritual being acceptance, the mate had to verbally say they accept the Veela. The second ritual includes the Veela biting the mate on their neck, injecting special venom that will make it so the mate will live longer. As long as Veela's are meant to live, which is quite a bit longer than normal beings would. The third, and final, is the mate will kiss the Veela on their neck, a matching mark will appear on both, bonding them forever," I finished, only slightly out of breath.

He turned to me, "How…?"

"I read, a lot," I grinned then frowned, "What does this have to do with us?"

He came and sat beside me, "I'm half Veela."

"Oh no! Your birthday is tomorrow! Who's your mate? How can I help?" I rambled, not understanding what this had to do with me, and feeling slightly hurt. I, a 'mudblood', could never be his mate.

He laughed! That's what I get for trying to help!

"Relax 'Mione, ok?"

I tried relaxing, and surprisingly it worked.

"You're my mate," he suddenly looked like a timid child.

I was shocked, so surprised…so overly happy, all I could manage in response was, "Oh."

"But its ok, I know you can barely stand me. I don't blame you. I already wrote a note explaining it isn't your fault," Draco went on.

Abruptly, what he was saying clicked into place.

If Veela's don't complete the rituals by their birthday, they die. Draco had planned on dying instead of telling me.

"Stop!" I yelled, over his ramblings of 'it's not your fault'.

He went silent.

"You weren't going to tell me. Your really hate me so much that you'd rather die than be tied to a mudblood for the rest of your life? Why not become mates with me? After all you are only bound to be by my side for three weeks, afterwards you could leave me and do whatever you like!' I went on, taking the look of horror on his face to be disgust with me.

Suddenly he stopped me, hugging me to him so tight it should have hurt, but I was too numb.

"Never, where would you get the notion I hate you?" he mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"You certainly act like you hate me, well most of the time."

"I never meant it, I had to act like it otherwise you'd never talk to me from disgust."

"You're an idiot. You don't need to die because you're disgusted with me. I accept you I really do," a blinding white light emitted from us, the first ritual done with, "I promise that if you wish to live, I'll leave you alone. Whatever contact you need, just come and hug me, whatever. Afterwards when you can be away from me, you can do anything you like, I promise. Just know I love you. I'll give you anything," by this time silent tears were leaving glass like trails down my cheeks.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, the desperate look on his face breaking my heart more.

"Yes, all of it. You need only be around me for three weeks."

"Not that, do you really love me?"

"With all my heart," I replied truthfully, and sadly.

"Then can I stay with you forever?"

"But why…what?" I asked surprised.

"I only wrote the note because I didn't want to be rejected. I'd rather die than force you to be with me. Though I think we both misunderstood one another's intentions," he said wiping my tears away.

"Really?"

"Of course!" he smiled softly, before it turned maniacal. Well seeing as the first part of the ritual is done; I say we move on to the second, don't you?"

I snorted, this boy would be the death of me, but he does have some good ideas.

"You have to catch me first!" I jumped up and ran up the stairs to my room.

I had almost gotten the door shut when Draco came barging in my room.

I looked around but before I could run anywhere, I was trapped in his arms.

"I caught you," his soft voice said next to my ear.

"That you did, now what do you plan to do with me?" I asked, as he half led, half carried me over to my bed.

"Mark you!" he replied brightly.

"Okay," I smiled.

He rested his face into the crook of my neck, raising goosbumps as his breath hit my skin.

"Are you sure?" his quiet voice asked.

"Completely."

His teeth sunk into my skin. The venom flowing into my veins felt oddly nice, warm and soothing, rather than the pain I fleetingly thought I would feel.

He pulled away, licking the wound, healing it. Draco laid us down, me lying on his warm chest.

I love you, Draco," my face was resting just close enough and I kissed his neck.

Another flash of blinding white light and the both of us had out marks. An intricate design of a snake wrapped lovingly around a lioness; green, silver, black, and red.

Draco sighed contentedly. "I love you as well, my Hermione."

I snuggled closer to him, hearing his heart beat I fell into a wonderful sleep, held by my Veela.

* * *

**i know i ended it pretty abruptly but i hope u liked it...and i also know i SHOULD be updating my other dramione veela story but heh i felt like writing this. PLEASE REVIEW if u do i'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and...**

**them: okay okay we get it!!!!**

**me: fine then. be that way.**

**BYE GUYS!!!! love you all 3**


	2. sorry everyone

**AN: heh sorry guys I forgot to put on there oneshot didn't i??? lol well thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Dramione-Fan 17- thanks for the review!!!!**

**Cat18- haha thanks for the review. And sorry I didn't put that earlier that it's just a oneshot. I really should be updating my other dramione veela fic. This was just for fun.**

**anonymous helper- thanks for the review and your right they are really out of character but that wasn't really what I was aiming for this time. I've been experimenting with my writing, but you are quite right I should not have had the AN in there. Also I will continue writing thanks XD**

**crazey logic 13- haha again I give you many thanks for the review, but I'm sorry to say this will only have the one chapter.**


End file.
